Adventures in the New World
by Hanashi o suru
Summary: It was she who chose the life of a mercenary. It was the government that stamped a bounty on her head for a crime she never committed. Sharp-Shot Anderson Ellie has a strong dislike for pirates, but when she's recruited by an interesting group of characters, she soon finds out that this band of outcasts aren't quite like the ones she's despised and hunted in the past.


**Hanashi: Ah, I love the smell of a new fanfic idea!~**

**Luffy: -blinks- Who are you?**

**Hanashi: ...I'm the crazy girl who talks to people who're all watching us right now.**

**Nami: -quriks a brow- Somehow I'd think you'd fit in with this crazy group.**

**Hanashi: Good point. -seems to be looking for someone-**

**Luffy: Who're you looking for, weird crazy girl?**

**Hanashi: Someone who seems to have skipped out on me...-mentally curses the unknown person, then sighs- Well, I'm by no means Eiichiro Oda, so it's safe to assume One Piece isn't mine to own...all I do own are the OCs that will make an appearance at different points, and also of a certain main OC who I'm sure you'll all get to read about pretty soon anyway.**

**Luffy: -to Nami- (Nami, who's she talking to?)**

**Nami: -shrugs-**

* * *

**The Female Mercenary: Sharp-Shot Anderson**

This place...it isn't a place for amateurs. Yet, despite this fact known to many, there are just as many who are still drawn to it. It was because of one pirate, who set a name for himself, by conquering both halves of the Grand Line, and thus securing the very treasure that became famous along with him a little over twenty years prior.

Sitting alone in a tavern full of outlaws and the like, my cold ocean blue eyes examined the untouched drink in front of me. The concoction was a sea-foam white, that sat upon a ruby-red liquor, which sparkled in the dim candlelight of the run-down tavern. With the glass's condensation, the tall wineglass itself looked like a jewel of the sea. Hence the name of the beverage, when you think of it.

I sighed impatiently. It was obvious he wouldn't come; I'd been in this tavern for a good two hours, and the client I was supposed to meet should've been there long before I had. Making me wait was the move neither man nor beast should make. It was about then I had decided to take my leave. If that bastard showed his face to me at this point, I would personally kill him.

(*_*_*)**(*_*_*)**(*_*_*)

The winds of Typhoon Island were the harshest in this half of the Grand Line. The climate on this island never allowed anyone to see the sun or blue skies, and add in the rocky terrain that surrounds the main island, and the fact there's always a storm here, then it makes navigating near impossible even if you had years of experience on your side. More ships had sunk long before they could reach port. Even now the island was in the middle of a powerful storm. A typhoon in fact.

The winds played with my dark brown hair, all but one tress being held up in high pigtails, while that lone lock of hair was wrapped loosely in a silky white ribbon, the ends meeting at the bottom in a small bow, to frame the left side of my face. I stood upon the rocky shore, looking out to sea.

As the typhoon's clouds drifted overhead, the sea surrounding the island went from crystal clear to aphotic, refusing to let anyone see the sandy floor not too far under the water's surface. The drapes of my shirt were harshly blown in the wind, though the part of it that stayed skin tight to my torso remained as it was. My eyes scoured the horizon, and a smirk appeared when I found an auspicious target.

The ship was a galleon, probably able to hold about a thousand plus crew members. The figurehead resting on the prow was that of a sea king shaped to look like the ones that had long gone extinct. It seemed to have a tail at the stern of the boat to match. Upon the main mast was the black flag of all pirates. The design was a skeleton who held his own heart, with a dagger being stabbed right through it. _The Dragon_ belonged to a pirate with a 345,000,000 beli bounty. Heartless Raj was his name. He wasn't the original captain of this bunch, nor was he the vice captain. Not that it would matter in a little while. His head was as good as mine.

"You've spent twelve years wreaking havoc on the citizens in the West Blue, and another eight on the Grand Line. It's time to pay up for those you've stolen from, Heartless; your journey ends here."

(*_*_*)**(*_*_*)**(*_*_*)

I was sitting in the crow's nest of _The Dragon_, waiting to get to port. The members of the Heartless pirates were either dead, dying, tied up to the main mast wounded, or some mix of the third and second being tied to said mast. Among them, was also the scumbag of a pirate captain, Heartless Raj, who was shouting profanities which I paid no mind to. That is, I paid no mind to them until I heard a spiteful comment towards one person in particular.

Using the dagger I had stolen from one of the crew members, I used it to get down, tearing the main sail as I descended, catching a rope when there was no more fabric, soon landing on the deck, glaring at the man. "What did you just say?" My tone dead, but the look in my eyes showed all my pure hatred towards what the man had said.

"Y'heard me, bitch. Your whore of a mother was nothing more than that. A cheap whore who sold—"

"My mom was a Marine who put scumbags like you in their place. Do you know who she was?" My tone tuned deadly, and I had the blade of the knife over the captain's main artery in his neck. One swipe, and he'd bleed to death. "Her name was Anderson Patricia. Well-respected, and well-feared by riffraff like you."

A dark smirk seemed to have appeared on Raj's features, before he laughed like a madman set loose in a heavily populated city. "That slut was nothing more than a whore. Selling herself cheap. Even to those she was disgusted by."

"Do you know what 'Dead or Alive' on your little piece of paper with your bounty on it means?" I asked in a sickly sweet, yet highly venomous voice. The man before me stilled suddenly the smirk no longer on his face. "It means that if I hand you in, you're worth as much dead as you are alive. Now, I can kill you now, or the Marines can kill you later. Do I make myself clear?" The greasy-haired man suddenly paled, deciding that my threat was very much real. He was right to fear for his life.

(*_*_*)**(*_*_*)**(*_*_*)

Even though I got Heartless to shut up, his words still angered me to my very core. What he said wasn't far off. In fact it was as close to the truth as dickwads like him would ever get. My mom was a well respected Marine who would risk her life to make sure the civilians of the Grand Line could live peaceful, fear-free lives. I respected her, however...even if I have set a name for myself I'm still only in the shadow of her achievements. But that was never the reason for the hatred I also felt for her.

My mother never meant to have children. Never had, and never would if she would have had things her way. I was told this story countless times, and no version I ever heard was ever any better than the last. Not even the one my mother herself had told me.

I looked to my hands, and clenched my firsts as hard as I was capable, making my palms bleed. Most of my features are of that bastard, the one most would call their father. Yes, I had the blood of a strong Marine woman in my veins. But within my lineage, was also that bastard.

He was famous himself, but for all the wrong reasons. He was the soul reason I had developed a strong hatred towards his kind. They were all the same. Taking what they wanted, and never thinking twice about those who suffer from their actions. He was no more horrible than the rest. Not only was he a pirate...he was also a Celestial Dragon...and seventeen years ago he raped my mother, bringing two lives that should have never been born into this world. Myself...and my older twin brother...who had disappeared eleven years ago. I can only barely remember his face. Upon finally arriving to port, I jumped down, landing gracefully as a cheetah on the wooden docks.

"I presume you are Sharp-Shot Anderson, correct?" I looked up to the man who dictated to me. "I am Lieutenant Daring, of the Typhoon Island Marines."

"So peculiar." I said, glaring daggers at the man before me. He was about four heads taller than me, and had a goatee on his chin. His brown hair was left as a wild and unruly mess under the hood of the cloak he was sporting, which was also hiding his standardized uniform. "Lest I'm mistaken I was made to wait in a tavern for a client by that name. People don't make me wait, Lieutenant." I saw the man visibly shudder when I looked him dead in his murky gray eyes.

"My apologies." He said, his bravado starting to waver. "I wish to talk to you about a job."

"Go on." Daring, unable to find his voice with my intimidating aura, reached into the messenger bag I hadn't noticed because of his cloak, and pulled out some papers I was all but unfamiliar with.

"Orders have been given to capture these outlaws. I think you may find one of them...shocking." I quirked a brow, getting a sense of dread as I looked through the given wanted posters. "Read them out loud, if you would be so kind."

My bad feelings only grew. "Rip 'em Riley, 100,000,000 beli." I read aloud.

"Go on." A grin plastered itself on Daring's face.

"Steel Chest Eperson Miles, 120,000,000 beli...Everstein Eve, 150,000,000 beli..." I continued flipping through each wanted poster, the bounties growing in size. "...Two-timer Miller, 300,000,000 beli..." The final poster nearly made me choke on the air I was breathing. Upon this poster was a picture of a girl, about 165 centimeters in height, dark brown hair tied in high pigtails, save for the locks on the left being held by a white ribbon. Cold blue eyes looked over her shoulder, towards the camera, making my own skin crawl. My eyes stared at the picture, and I gave a questioning look to the Marine before me.

"Go ahead, Miss Anderson. Who has the highest bounty of this lot, hmm?"

I gulped, and read out the wanted poster. "Wanted, Dead or Alive. 'Sharp-Shot' Anderson Ellie, _340,000,000 beli_?!...what's the meaning of this, Daring?"

"Anderson Ellie, by order of the Marines, I hereby place you under arrest."

* * *

**Hehehe yeah, first chapter and already there's a cliffie. Well, I'm not new to the One Piece fandom, and this fic is rated M because of swearing and violence...both to which are often on Ellie's side of things...and no, there will be no intimate relationships in this fic...well none that I'm aware of at this point anyway. -shrugs- Depends on what my brain is thinking I suppose...**

**Lemme know what you guys think~ R&R por**

* * *

_**Edited: Monday 13. May .'13**_

_**Acknowledgements: I wanna thank Zbluez for pointing out mistakes I made in this chapter ^^; So, as you can see, I took your advice and fixed it up :)**_


End file.
